


non-story

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was looking for my unfinished story and suddenly found this one, written at one point for TS_Thurs, then lost. As I recall, I'd written it for songfic challenge.<br/>Unbetaed :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	non-story

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for my unfinished story and suddenly found this one, written at one point for TS_Thurs, then lost. As I recall, I'd written it for songfic challenge.  
> Unbetaed :-)

_“You,” Blair hooked his legs around Jim’s waist,  
“Always,” squirmed a little, feeling Jim’s cold finger slid into him,  
“Makes me,” moaned in Jim’s mouth before thrust his tongue into warm moist depths, lacing his fingers through the short cropped grey hair,  
“Feel,” arched meeting Jim's first thrust,  
“S-s-so,” stuttered feeling building orgasm,  
“Young,” sighed in the wake of his afterglow._


End file.
